Zara Lewis
|hometown = Buffalo, New York |occupation = Bar Waitress |season = Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners |tribes = |place = TBA |challenges = TBA |votesagainst = TBA |days = TBA}} Zara Lewis is a contestant on Survivor: Saints vs. Sinners, as a member of the Lincoln (or Female Sinners) tribe. She is currently still competing for the million dollar prize. Profile Name: Zara Lewis Age: 27 Hometown: Buffalo, New York Current residence: New York City, New York Occupation: Bar Waitress Tribe designation: Sinners Hobbies: Working, socialising with my clientele, attending raves and gigs with my friends in my spare time. Also enjoying cooking and cleaning, video games, and animated television. Pet peeves: Wimps, how can you live your life being afraid of normal things in life like bugs or other people? Just get over it and confront your fears because they really aren't that scary. Same thing with people who think they're better than working, there's nothing worse when I get people in the bar who think my job is easy or simple, because it really isn't. Trying working a day in my life pal. Three words to describe you: Outspoken, Cutthroat, Ambitious What's your personal claim to fame? Somehow managing to serve two parties of 20 at the same time, it's was manic but I enjoyed the adrenaline rush and pressure. Who or what is your inspiration in life? I have many, but my main inspiration in life is to just be successful and happy, both of which I currently am so that's real good! If you could have three things on the island, what would they be and why? A deck of cards, working hot water, and a large bath. There is nothing better than having a hot bath at the end of the day especially in my work. Survivor contestant you're most like: Sandra Diaz-Twine, she has a great social game and mass audience appeal, I hope I can follow in her footsteps and play a similar game! What's your reason for being on Survivor: I want to prove myself! I've looked for challenges all my life and I wanna do another, so it's time to see if I truly can survive the 'hardest' reality show out there. Spoilers though, because I will. Why do you think you'll "survive" Survivor? My mind has never been broken by something yet, and Survivor definitely won't be the first thing to break my mind. Why are you a SINNER? In real life I'm not that bad of a person, but my look is sure as hell intimidating. I also intend to play this game with deception, deceit and lies. I will be the sole survivor, just y'all watch. Saints vs. Sinners Voting History Trivia *Zara was the last planned character for the season, only being conceptualised after one of the previous characters was removed. Will Zara win Saints vs. Sinners? Yes! She will be able to command her tribe and win a lot of challenges, raising morale and trust towards her on her tribe. No! Her tribe will not cooperate with her which will frustrate her, and her powerful position could easily make her a target early on in the game. Category:Castaways